Steven J. Scott
Steven J. Scott is a visual effects artist who worked as digital compositor on Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. In , he worked as digital intermediate colorist for E-Film on . In 2000 he received a Primetime Emmy Award nomination in the category Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series for his work on The X-Files episode "First Person Shooter", shared with Bill Millar, Deena Burkett, Jeff Zaman, and Don Greenberg. In 2011 he won a Visual Effects Society Award in the category Outstanding Real-Time Visual Effects in a Video Game for his work on Halo: Reach. Scott's work as digital compositor includes the television series MacGyver, The Simpsons, Roseanne, Sister Kate (starring Stephanie Beacham), Carol & Company (1990), Northern Exposure, Home Improvement, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1992), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (starring Teri Hatcher), SeaQuest DSV (1993, with John F.K. Parenteau), That '70s Show (1998-1999), and Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Hired by The Post Group, Digital Domain and E-Film, Scott worked on feature films such as the science fiction comedy Coneheads (1993), the action thriller True Lies (1994), the fantasy film Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles (1994), the comic adaptation Batman Forever (1995), the drama Apollo 13 (1995), the horror film From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), the science fiction blockbuster Independence Day (1996), the blockbuster Titanic (1997), the comedy sequel Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002), the sequel Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams (2002), the science fiction film The Core (2003), the action comedy The Rundown (2003, starring The Rock), the adventure Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003), the fantasy film Peter Pan (2003), the fantasy film Van Helsing (2004), the mystery thriller The Village (2004), the science fiction film Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004), the comedy Monster-in-Law (2005), the war drama Jarhead (2005), the science fiction film Æon Flux (2005), the mystery film The Illusionist (2006), the comic adaptation Ghost Rider (2007), the science fiction film Jumper (2008), the comic adaptation Iron Man (2008), the romance Sex and the City (2008), the science fiction remake The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008), the comic adaptation X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), the comedy sequel Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009), the fantasy adventure Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), the sequels Iron Man 2 (2010) and Sex and the City 2 (2010), and the comedy Gulliver's Travels (2010). More recent credits as supervising digital colorist are the crime drama The Convincer (2011), the horror film The Rite (2011), the comic adaptations Thor (2011, starring Chris Hemsworth) and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), the science fiction film Cowboys & Aliens (2011), the horror film The Cabin in the Woods (2011), the comic adaptation The Avengers (2012), the science fiction comedy Men in Black 3 (2012), and the drama A Belfast Story (2012, with Colm Meaney). External link * Scott, Steven J.